


Предпремьерное

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как не дать примадонне уйти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предпремьерное

— Карлотта, душечка, ну погодите же! — месье Фирмен бежал по коридору Парижской Оперы, смешно вскидывая колени. — Это всего лишь один критик! 

— Один критик?! Вы называете это... это... это оскорбление в прессе “всего лишь один критик”?! Я была о вас лучшего мнения! Я ухожу!

— Карлотта, ну куда же вы! Вы же наша примадонна! — месье Андрэ попытался оббежать разгневанную даму и преградить ей дорогу, но потерпел сокрушительную неудачу: Карлотта просто-напросто смела его с пути и продолжила путь к выходу из Оперы. 

— Голубушка, мы всё исправим! Вот увидите! Уже завтра Париж будет у ваших ног! 

— Я не доживу до завтра, если ещё хоть на час останусь в этой... _Опере_! — дама гневно одернула юбку и оттолкнула руку месье Фирмена.

— Но это была всего лишь одна декорация! — месье Анрэ не оставлял попыток удержать их примадонну. 

— Один критик, которого перепечатали все газеты Франции, одна декорация, которая едва меня не убила... А в следующий раз будет “всего лишь одна рухнувшая люстра”?!

— Ну что Вы, дорогая! Люстра очень надёжно закреплена! Скорее рухнут стены Оперы, чем она! Да и с декорацией... Мы же тогда всё разъяснили и уладили этот инцидент!

— Месье Фирмен! Я слишком дорожу своей жизнью, чтобы петь в вашей Опере! 

— Но премьера уже вечером!

— У вас всегда есть эта простушка, чтобы заменить меня! Если я не ошибаюсь, виконт де Шаньи выказывал ей особое расположение! — Карлотта возмущенно фыркнула и поморщилась: она была уверена, что новый покровитель Оперы сделал большую глупость, спутавшись с этой дурнушкой. 

— Вы незаменимы! — простонали в один голос месье Фирмен и месье Андрэ. 

Карлотта остановилась. Ей действительно было страшно за собственную жизнь, однако некое исключительно женское чувство собственного превосходства заставляло её ещё хоть раз унизить безродную хористку. 

— Но только на премьеру! Всего на один спектакль! — девушка решительно развернулась и двинулась в сторону костюмерных: пора было готовиться к выступлению...

***

— Я же писал! — зло прошептал Призрак, глядя на Карлотту на сцене. — Я же предупреждал!

Резко развернувшись, он покинул пятую ложу: на сегодняшний вечер у него оказалось слишком много дел.


End file.
